Hand
by Zero-onE001
Summary: TezuRyo. One time Ryoma pushes his hand away and another he would snuggle against it senseless. Oneshot


**A/N: **Ugh, I'm fucking sleep-deprived. And ugh, why am I cursing now?

Hey guys. :D

School has started, and I'm in college, believe it or not. XD And uh, I find myself speechless. SLEEP!

Oh, and friendly advice: Do NOT ever take BS Mechanical Engineering when your reason is only curiosity. XD And when you're only fifteen. LOLOL. And when you despise Physics... wait, we don't even have Physics. XD

Anyway, (I'm ranting, sorry^^") I posted this but it's kinda random, so just bear with it, 'kay? :3

**Warning: **Written while waiting for some stupid older brother after school for two hours and under the influence of sleep deprivation. I was high on softdrink when I wrote this, btw. AND OH, THIS IS RANDOM AND IDK WHAT HAPPENED TO IT. DON'T SUE ME, PLEASE. :3 Beware of the usual: OOCness, and grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POT.

**Prompt: **Cold

* * *

><p><strong>Hand<strong>

**by Zero-onE001**

"Buchou, " Ryoma voiced out, his tone having the faintest hint of annoyance in it.

Tezuka closed his eyes briefly in quiet exasperation before opening them and glancing down at the young freshman—who was looking at their entwined hands with a scowl.

The captain withdrew his hand, feeling a bit awkward.

Tezuka shoved his hands inside the pockets of his large overcoat, still feeling the tingle of Ryoma's skin in his palm. He took note of the blurry emerald blob out of the corner of his eyes, wondering why the boy always despised it when he held his hand.

Shouldn't he be grateful, instead, that Tezuka made such an effort to initiate a physical contact with him? That, and the bespectacled man only did that once in a blue moon.

"We're here," the appointed freshman announced, stopping suddenly. Tezuka looked around—inwardly grimacing and lecturing himself for letting his guard down _just _because he was consumed by his thoughts—and confirmed that, indeed, they were in front of the younger boy's abode.

"Aa," he replied, watching as the boy kicked the front gate rather lazily.

Tezuka blinked then, pausing pensively. "Echizen," he called, gazing silently at the white puff emanating from his lips.

"Hm?" Golden orbs rolled toward him questioningly.

The captain took steps forward until he was before the boy, and then he released a hand from his pocket to pat Ryoma on the head.

The Prince closed his eyes at the contact, but when the bottom part of Tezuka's palm touched his forehead, he absently winced, pulling away. "Hn. Take care," he mumbled discreetly, shutting the front gate on the captain.

Hand still in midair, Tezuka stared unseeingly at the wooden gate, surprised, his lips parted slightly as an indication.

Somehow, he didn't like that reaction one bit.

O_O

"Why is it so hot?" Kikumaru whined, throwing on his uniform with a rather adorable pout adorning his face. "It's winter!"

"That's because we just practiced," Oishi smiled kindly, patting the redhead. "Now, be quick so that we can go to that pastry shop you were talking about."

"Nya!"

Tezuka ignored the unnecessary noises in the clubroom as he just focused on buttoning his uniform top. Beside the locker across him was Ryoma, who was tying and untying his shoelaces, apparently waiting for the captain while pretending to not do so.

"Echizen," Tezuka called when he was done. He hoisted his tennis bag over his shoulder as the boy looked up at him blankly, seemingly registering why he called all of a sudden.

The bespectacled man noted the beads of sweat trailing slowly down the boy's cheeks when he had looked up at him. "Wipe up," he chided, reaching out to run his thumb along Ryoma's face, brushing the sweat away. He paused briefly upon reaching the Prince's temple.

Contemplative, he cupped the boy's cheek.

Feeling the palm on his cheek clashing against his heated skin from tennis practice, Ryoma drew out a sharp breath, eyes half-lidded in content. He slowly raised his own hand and held Tezuka's, craning his neck a bit to lean further against that large, rough hand.

O_O

The captain held out his hand above him, staring at it thoughtfully as he lay in his bed.

One time Ryoma pushes his hand away and another he would snuggle against it senseless.

Tezuka didn't understand. He didn't understand it at all.

The bespectacled man let out a soft sigh. Why was he even thinking about trivial things, anyway? It was _only _a matter of _touch_, after all.

"Buchou."

His head whipped toward the door where the appointed pillar stood. When did Ryoma say he's going over?

"Echizen. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing," Ryoma said, stretching his arms out and yawning as he closed the distance between him and Tezuka's bed. "Ayana-san just saw me passing by outside so she invited me over," he finished the last part with a muffled voice, as he just flopped down on the mattress beside the captain.

Even though it sounded like the very thing his mother would do, Tezuka somehow doubted that it was _all_ accidentally. He gazed at the boy, who now had his eyes closed. It seemed like he'd already fallen asleep.

But Tezuka knew better.

His stare lingered on that effeminate face for a moment, studying the features of the innocent-looking boy before him.

The captain looked around—despite knowing that he was in his own bedroom—before inching closer and planting a quick kiss on Ryoma's lips… perfectly knowing that there was a huge possibility that the boy's awake.

And awake Ryoma was.

"You were taking advantage of me," Ryoma mumbled, golden orbs blinking a bit sleepily as he tried to stare accusingly at the older male.

The bespectacled captain fought down the urge to look offended. He fluttered his eyes momentarily, scooting back to give the Prince space.

And more space.

But the boy somewhat managed to hold onto him when he was doing so, resulting with Ryoma getting pulled toward Tezuka, landing on the latter's chest with a small _poof._

The Prince then quietly rested his head on the crook of Tezuka's neck as though nothing happened.

Mechanically, the bespectacled man hooked an arm around the freshman.

"Don't," Ryoma hissed a few minutes later when Tezuka started trailing his hand under his shirt and around his back. Really, the captain can be a pervert sometimes.

Tezuka flinched slightly, pausing. _Here he is again… _His jaw clenched tightly, and he continued brushing his hand against Ryoma's back.

The Prince shivered. "Stop that, buchou."

Tezuka stopped. "Why?"

The pillar looked away.

"Why?" the captain repeated, his tone sharp and eyes frowning.

"Your hands…"

"What?"

Ryoma then decided to look up at him, lips settled into a scowl. "They're cold. It's like placing an ice over my skin. How the heck's that?" he finished it with an eloquent roll of his eyes.

Tezuka continued to silently stare ahead, eyes blank beneath his framed spectacles.

Catlike orbs blinked curiously, wondering why it was suddenly silent. Though when Ryoma flashed the captain a look, he instantly realized the reason.

And smugly, a smirk made its way across his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ugh, read and review please. Have a good night. May you all dream of rainbows and unicorns! :DD

**R&R!**


End file.
